Anthian City
|Row 4 title = Badge |Row 4 info = |caption = The entrance of Anthian City - Housing District|Row 5 title = Music (Housing District):|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Music (Shopping District):|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Music (Battle District):|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Music (Sewers):|Row 8 info = }} Anthian City is the capital city of Roria Region. This huge city floats above the region and is supported by a power core that never runs dry. It can be reached by sailing on the airship from Cragonos Peak. Anthian City is divided into 4 districts, with the Battle District being home to the fourth gym in player's journey, and the Shopping District having shops which sell special Poké Balls, Gems and Mega Stones. Districts Housing District This is the place where the player, Jake and Tess land after travelling through the airship from Cragonos Peak. It is the residential area of this city. Some apartments can be rented by the player as well, and the Pokémon Museum of History is also located here. Shopping District Constructed at the center of Anthian City, this is the central hub that connects to all other districts. Many shops here sell unique items. The Pokéball Emporium is the place to go for special Poké Balls, while the Stone Shop sells expensive Gems and Mega Stones. Some of the main developers, including Zombie7737, MySixthSense and Our_Hero, open shops in this area as well. Battle District This area features many airplane models and a runway. The Pokémon Center and Anthian Gym, which also functions as an airport, are also built here, while the Rorian Battle Frontier is being constructed here. Anthian Park This is the Park District of Anthian City. This little space was built to give the inhabitants a place to relax and walk their Pokémon. A power station is placed in this park to monitor and distribute the power throughout the city. Notable Places Anthian Gym Locating in the Battle District, the gym is one of the most important buildings in the city, because it doubles as an airport. Gym Leader Stephen is in charge of this gym. He specializes in -type Pokémon. Once defeated, he will give you the Soaring Badge, as well as TM40 Aerial Ace. Pokémon Museum of History The Pokémon Museum of History is a building full of unique artifacts and paintings from around the world. A large ancient Lapras skeleton serves as the centerpiece of the building. 1st Place and 2nd Place Winners from the Art Contest have their pieces displayed in large canvases. Anthian Sewers A hidden passageway between the Shopping District and Anthian Park. It also contains the Core Reactor of the city, as well as a research building. Accessible after obtaining the 4th Gym Badge. New Sushi Stick This restaurant is located in the Shopping District. Players can purchase a Magik Tray for $5000 and receive a special fortune cookie containing an item. Notable Events Trainers Pokémon Anthian Sewers Special The following Pokémon can be fatefully encountered before the major battle in Anthian Park once only. Players are strongly recommended to save beforehand and turn off Auto-Save function. Items Photos As Anthian City is an enormous capital of Roria, pictures of landmarks are displayed below. Trivia * Sixth's Furniture Shop, Zombie's Painting & Hardware and Hero's Hoverboards are opened by game developers MySixthSense, Zombie7737 and Our_Hero respectively. Category:Cities